Foutue Tempête !
by Maitre Wolfy
Summary: Lors d'une terrible tempête, Zoro tombe à l'eau. Malgré les efforts de tout l'équipage, impossible de le repêcher. Blessé, presque à l'agonie, il dérive lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte un certain navire...
1. Dans les flots déchaînés

**Foutue Tempête !**

Rating : M je prévois du beau lemon ! x)**  
**

Genre : De la Romance et du yaoi pur et dur !

Remerciements : Joannie pour m'avoir beaucoup aidé et Popow pour avoir été mon DJ motivation ! 8D

Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda, croyez moi j'aimerais bien lui piqué Mihawk malheureusement, c'est impossible T_T

J'espère de tout cœur que vous allez aimer. En tout cas, je prévois une suite plutôt longue, j'ai à peu près tous les chapitres en tête, suffit juste de les écrire. On y croit !

* * *

- Repliez les voiles ! Barre à tribord !

A peine Nami eut-elle fini de prononcer cet ordre que déjà tout l'équipage s'activait. Ussop s'occupait de la barre, complètement courbé contre la tête de bélier qui surmontait cette dernière. Sanji et Zoro montaient sur l'échelle de corde pour ranger des voiles tendues tandis que Luffy couvrait les mandariniers de la rousse, après avoir reçu à un bon coup sur la tête pour avoir rechigner à cet ordre de la redoutable navigatrice. Vivi était à ses côtés, tenant le plus fort possible la bâche pour éviter qu'elle ne s'envole. La mer s'agitait de plus en plus et le ciel se couvrait de gros nuages noirs qui ne présageaient rien de bon. Des rafales de vent violentes s'abattaient sur le Vogue Merry qui tanguait plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

Zoro s'arrêta un bref instant pour balayer l'horizon du regard. Il avait l'impression que cette tempête qui se préparait allait être très violente. L'air était lourd et il flottait une sorte d'aura menaçante dans l'atmosphère.

- Oi, marimo dépêche toi !, lui hurla Sanji, le tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

L'épéiste ne lui répondit que par un vague grognement et termina de ranger la voile, en luttant contre le vent qui ne cessait de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de cette dernière. Déjà, des vagues immenses percutaient violemment la coque du navire qui paraissait à présent pas plus grand qu'une fourmi dans cet océan déchaîné. Plusieurs d'entre elles traversaient le pont de part et d'autre, entraînant dans leur passage de nombreuses caisses et autres tonneaux. « Tss, foutue tempête, c'est du bon rhum gâché ça ! », pesta dans sa barbe Zoro. Il redescendit rapidement du mat, en tâchant de ne pas perdre l'équilibre sur l'échelle ballotée par les vents. Ses bottes noires émirent un « splash » sonore quand il réussit enfin à atterrir sur le pont.

- Luffy, Zoro, Sanji ! Sortez les rames, il faut se sortir de là, cria Nami pour couvrir le bruit de la tempête.

- Pourquoi on ne remet pas tout simplement les voiles ?, demanda le capitaine avec de grands yeux interrogateurs.

- Le vent est trop fort, il risque de déchirer la voile et de casser le mat ! Et ne discutez pas mes ordres !

Zoro n'avait pas attendu d'entendre la réponse de la navigatrice pour extraire les longues rames de leur rangement et plonger l'une d'entre elles dans l'eau écumante tandis que le cuistot se chargeait d'assurer de l'autre côté. Luffy se dépêcha de le rejoindre, ayant sûrement décidé qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas contrarier la rousse. Il pesa de tout son poids pour réussir à manœuvrer la rame, la force des vagues et du courant ne l'aidant en rien. La tempête semblait enfler de secondes en secondes et à présent, les éclairs et le tonnerre s'en donnaient à cœur joie, illuminant et résonnant dans les alentours. Néanmoins, il avait beau dire que Nami était une véritable sorcière, l'escrimeur avait assez confiance en elle pour savoir qu'elle allait les tirer de là vite fait.

- Vivi, prend la longue-vue ! On se trouve dans un endroit rempli de coraux et de récifs. Certains sont tellement gros qu'ils émergent de l'eau ! Va à bâbord et préviens moi dès que tu en vois un ! Moi, je vais à tribord !

- Oui !, hurla la princesse bleue, une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

- Ussop ! A mon signal, tu vires de bord !

- Oui !, hurla t-il depuis l'intérieur du bateau.

Zoro jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus par le bastingage et écarquilla légèrement les yeux en apercevant au milieu des flots déchaînés les amas de rochers qui pointaient vers le ciel noir et qui semblaient aussi tranchants que des lames de rasoirs. Si le Vogue merry en heurtait un, c'était le naufrage assuré !

- Droit devant, à trois quatre mètres !, cria Vivi à coté de lui.

- Ussop, à droite toute !, ordonna aussitôt la navigatrice. Les autres, plus vite !

Tout le monde se mit aussitôt en mouvement et l'escrimeur empoigna plus fermement la rame et força dessus pour faire avancer le navire. Ce dernier suivit le mouvement et passa sans encombre à côté du sombre récif battu par les vagues en furie.

Mais brusquement, l'océan lança une nouvelle attaque, déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à fracasser le Vogue Merry la première fois. Plusieurs vagues se dressèrent subitement, encerclant, comme des soldats d'une gigantesque et monstrueuse armée, le petit navire. Dans un réflexe de survie, Zoro lâcha la rame et s'agrippa au bastingage le plus fort possible. Du coup de l'œil, il vit Vivi plonger à terre et se cramponner à la rampe de l'escalier tandis que les autres faisaient de même, après un avertissement hurlé par Sanji. Les vagues les frappèrent de plein fouet et des trombes d'eau dégringolèrent sur leur épaules. L'épéiste avait l'impression d'être passé dans une machine à laver géante. Crachant des litres d'eau salée, il entendit alors un hurlement de frayeur tout près de lui. Tournant la tête et plissant les yeux, il aperçut une chevelure bleue flottant au vent, précédant une silhouette féminine qui était en train de basculer par-dessus bord et qui se raccrochait désespérément au bastingage.

Comprenant l'urgence de la situation, Zoro se précipita vers Vivi et réussit à lui attraper son bras. La princesse d'Alabasta releva la tête et son visage terrifié parut se détendre légèrement en le reconnaissant. Il la tira à lui, s'aidant d'un pied sur la rambarde. L'océan vicieux se chargea de lui compliquer la tâche et envoya une vague monstrueuse qui frappa le Vogue Merry, balayant le pont d'un bout à l'autre. Le bretteur aux trois sabres eut juste le temps de pousser Vivi dans un recoin, en sécurité quand l'eau le percuta. Une fois de plus, il se raccrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait – ce qui en un sens était plutôt vrai – au bastingage. Seulement, ce dernier ne pouvait en supporter autant. Zoro entendit un craquement inquiétant. Ce n'est pas bon signe, ça, se dit-il.

Et en effet sans même qu'il eut le temps de crier à l'aide ou de bouger le moindre de ses muscles, un morceau de la rambarde céda et se détacha du reste. Entraînant ainsi avec elle la silhouette d'un jeune homme aux cheveux verts, trois sabres à la ceinture, dans les flots déchaînés.

Quand Zoro toucha la surface de l'eau, son cerveau dut se résoudre à faire la part des choses. Autrement dit, une liste de nécessités à suivre dans pareille situation. Attraper ses trois sabres d'un main, lame et fourreau, et de l'autre aggripper le plus fort possible le reste de rambarde parurent alors un bon compromis. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le bois dur tandis que les vagues le faisaient décrire des rouleaux, des sauts périlleux, des roulades. L'eau pénétra dans chaque orifice de son corps, ses oreilles, sa bouche, son nez, comme si l'océan tout entier voulait le noyer de l'intérieur. Il tenta de bouger les jambes à défaut de pouvoir bouger les bras, de se débattre pour tenter de diriger un tant soit peu ses mouvements mais face aux forces de la nature, il ne faisait clairement pas le poids. Ses poumons réclamaient de l'oxygène à grands cris et quand les vagues le repoussaient à la surface, il ne pouvait qu'inspirer si violemment qu'il se brûlait la gorge avant que la mer s'abatte de nouveau sur lui, cruel tortionnaire. Enfin, la peur, la pire des ennemis, lui vrillait les entrailles, enserrait ses tempes d'un étau glacé malgré tout ses efforts pour ne pas céder à la panique et garder un tant soit peu de raisonnement. Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne peux pas mourir maintenant, gémit-il intérieurement.

Son épaule heurta dans une violence telle qu'il avait presque senti son os se fissurer une surface dure et tranchante. Le cerveau hébété de terreur du bretteur mit un instant à comprendre que c'étaient les rochers dont parlait Nami. Oh non, c'était vraiment le bouquet ! Une vague l'envoya contre un second récif, déchirant ainsi la peau de son dos. La douleur se mêla à sa peur, achevant de paralyser son corps et sa réflexion. Il ne fut plus qu'une misérable épave, engloutie sous la colère de Mère Nature mais continuant malgré tout à s'accrocher avec obstination à son morceau de bois. Et ce ne fut qu'au bout du troisième choc contre un de ces foutus rochers que Zoro perdit tout notion de temps, d'espace et toute connaissance. Une pointe rocheuse lacéra son dos, une autre se chargea de ses cuisses, l'eau l'engloutit sous la surface, épuisant ses poumons.

Et quand finalement la tempête se calma et que son minuscule radeau se mit à dériver lentement, l'éloignant un peu plus de ses nakamas, l'épéiste avait perdu un peu plus d'un litre de sang et continuait d'en perdre de ses plaies ouvertes. Les blessures sur son corps se comptait par dizaines, plusieurs de ses côtes étaient cassés et ses épaules étaient déboitées. La cicatrice qui lui barrait le torse, la plus importante, n'avait pas tenu le choc malgré les bons soins de Chopper et la chair fragile s'était rouverte. En bref, l'escrimeur était dans un triste état, avec ses vêtements en lambeaux et sa respiration à peine plus légère que le battement d'ailes d'un papillon.

Je ne vous décriverez pas les longues heures de dérive de notre escrimeur. Il serait difficile pour moi de dépeindre la douleur éprouvée, les moments de conscience comateuse ou bien de profonde détresse, à se demander où il était. Et les mots me paraissent trop faibles pour exprimer sa volonté de vivre, de s'accrocher malgré tout. Comment aurait-il pu regarder Kuina droit dans les yeux s'il mourrait ici ? Non, je pense passer ces minutes interminables où la souffrance était telle qu'elle en était devenue anesthésiante, à tel point que l'épéiste ne sentait plus aucun de ses membres, où il se battait pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience car Zoro savait très bien qu'elle lui serait fatale.

Passons ces douloureux instants, et intéressons-nous plutôt au moment où le misérable radeau de Zoro heurta dans un bruit sourd une surface dure. L'eau clapotait furieusement autour de lui, signe qu'il y avait un obstacle. Le bretteur voulut relever la tête, pour voir ce qu'il allait encore subir. Mais les muscles de son cou semblaient refuser d'accéder à sa demande et il ne put que lever les yeux, réussissant à apercevoir que la coque d'un bateau. Il était épuisé au dela du possible, physiquement et mentalement. Les brumes tentatrices de l'inconscience recommencèrent à s'emparer lentement de son cerveau. La force pour lutter lui manquait. Pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas un ennemi…

Soudainement, une main se posa sur son avant-bras. Sur sa peau glacée par la mer qui ne devait pas dépasser les 15°C, elle semblait brûlante. Il fut tiré de l'eau avec une étonnante facilité. Mais son corps ne parvenait plus à ressentir quoique ce soit. Son cerveau vidé de toutes réflexions, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un regard doré avant de sombrer dans le néant salvateur.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce début, la suite est en cours d'écriture et devrez venir très vite, enfin j'espère !

Concombrement vôtre,

Wolfy


	2. Chair meurtrie

**Foutue Tempête !**

Rating : M je prévois du beau lemon ! x)**  
**

Genre : De la Romance et du yaoi pur et dur !

Remerciements : Ma Popow, DJ motivation qui a corrigé si gentiment ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup !

Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda, croyez moi j'aimerais bien lui piquer Mihawk malheureusement, c'est impossible T_T

Un énorme merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ! Déjà que je suis excitée comme une puce dès que j'en une alors vous imaginez l'état dans lequel j'étais quand en rentrant de vacances, je vois 10 reviews qui m'attendent ! J'ai essayé de répondre à tout le monde mais pour les anonymes c'est pas trop possible donc je le dis maintenant merci merci merci beaucoup !

A vrai dire, ce chapitre était déjà prêt depuis deux bonnes semaines ! *pas taper* Mais je voulais finir de taper le chapitre 3 pour ne pas être trop en retard et avoir toujours un chapitre d'avance. J'espère vraiment que vous allez aimer, j'me mets la pression toute seule du coup j'ai dû relire ce chapitre au moins 50 fois !

Ah oui, je recherche activement une beta, si quelqu'un est intéressé qu'il m'envoie un message ou me laisse une review j'en ai vraiment besoin pour la suite de la fic.

* * *

« Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? » C'était la grande question du jour pour Dracule Mihawk, meilleur escrimeur du monde de son état. Suivi de très près par « Est-ce que quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui m'a pris de sauver, soigner, laver et habiller le type qui veut ma tête ? » Assis sur son trône, à savoir le siège au centre de son navire, coudes sur les genoux et doigts croisés au niveau de la bouche, il était en intense réflexion. Serait-il devenu masochiste avec l'âge ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un pareil effet de la vieillesse. Non pas qu'il était vieux mais il n'était pas non plus dans ses toutes jeunes années. Lui qui réfléchissait toujours avant de faire quoi que ce soit et dont la vie était structurée avec la plus grande minutie, il ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée de laisser Roronoa mourir tout seul sur l'océan. D'accord, c'était un escrimeur de talent, très prometteur. Mihawk lui avait même laissé la vie sauve lors de leur premier combat mais il y avait peut-être exagération là ?

Et le brun ne voulait même pas repenser cette espèce de délicatesse dont il avait fait preuve quand il avait fallu soigner l'autre nigaud ! D'ailleurs, comment il avait fait pour se mettre dans un tel état ? Roronoa allait bien mettre des jours pour s'en remettre complètement. Mihawk soupira profondément. Son regard fut attiré par les sabres de son rival, posés juste à côté de lui. Il avait été dur de les lui faire lâcher sans lui briser un ou deux doigts au passage, il s'y accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le brun eut un mince sourire en y repensant. C'était un vrai escrimeur, un de ceux qu'on ne croisait que rarement.

Un bruit le tira de ses pensées et il tourna la tête vers son origine. L'épéiste discerna une silhouette dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre. Tiens, son invité était réveillé…

* * *

Quand Zoro émergea de son sommeil comateux, la première chose qu'il ressentit fut la douleur qui parcourait tout son corps. Il grimaça légèrement et entrouvrit les yeux. Ces derniers lui renvoyèrent l'image floue d'un plafond constitué de planches de bois. « Où est ce que je suis ? » se demanda t-il, l'esprit complètement embrumé. Papillonnant des paupières, le bretteur tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs. La tempête, les rochers qui le transperçaient de partout puis sa dérive. Ah oui, il avait rencontré un obstacle, en tout cas son épave avait buté contre quelque chose. Un bateau si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut. Il avait le vague souvenir d'une main qui le tirait et après c'était le trou noir.

Zoro entreprit de se redresser le plus précautionneusement possible. Tous ses muscles protestèrent vivement et la douleur qui, jusque là restait supportable, traversa ses blessures en pics aigües et intolérables. Mais il persista et il finit par réussir à s'adosser contre une tête de lit. Balayant les alentours du regard, l'épéiste aux cheveux verts se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre. Petite, elle était sommairement meublée. Une table avec deux ou trois bouquins dessus, une chaise accolée à une commode dans un coin, à peine plus. Une odeur familière vint chatouiller les narines de notre bel endormi. Ça sentait le produit d'entretien pour les lames qu'il utilisait. Il était donc tombé chez un escrimeur. Cela aurait pu être pire, relativisa t-il.

Son regard tomba sur son propre corps. Zoro était couvert de bandages de la tête au pieds tant et si bien qu'il ressemblait à une momie ! Il était habillé d'un pantalon et d'une chemise qui lui étaient tout à fait inconnus. Apparemment, quelqu'un s'était plutôt bien occupé de lui. Enfin un rayon de soleil dans son malheur !

Tout doucement pour ne pas brusquer son corps, il se leva du lit. Cela lui prit bien cinq minutes tant il était sans forces. Enfin debout, il chancela sur ses jambes tremblantes et grogna de colère, n'aimant pas être aussi faible. Avisant une béquille qui avait été adossé au mur, il s'en empara et s'appuya dessus. Décidément, son hôte avait pensé à tout ! Progressant à petits pas, il prit la direction de la porte ouverte, où le soleil rentrait à flots. Le sol tanguait sous ses pieds, compliquant ainsi sa progression. Mais sa ténacité paya et il finit par passer le seuil et se retrouver sur le pont. Les embruns marins vinrent fouetter son visage et l'air frais lui fit du bien. Encore un peu endormi, il mit un petit moment avant de sentir une présence près de lui. Se tournant vers cette dernière, il plissa les yeux pour apercevoir les traits de ce qui semblait être son si gentil hôte.

Quand il y parvint, Zoro eut comme qui dirait un choc.

- TOI !

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Roronoa.

Yeux écarquillés et bouche bée, Zoro fixait son rival, le type qu'il avait juré de vaincre coûte que coûte, tranquillement installé sur son siège, un mince sourire sur les lèvres. Il était tellement surpris qu'il en lâcha sa béquille qui alla s'écraser sur le sol en un bruit sourd. « Nan c'est pas possible. Dites moi que je rêve ! » C'était tout de même pas lui qui l'avait soigné, lavé et cætera ? Déjà que Mihawk ne l'ai pas achevé la dernière fois avait été un coup dur pour sa fierté. Mais alors là, le corsaire voulait carrément l'enterrer !

Cependant, le bretteur aux cheveux verts se reprit très vite. Qu'à cela ne tienne, s'il l'avait sauvé ! Il n'en serait pas plus clément. La surprise quitta son visage pour être remplacé par une détermination froide. Il avait droit à une seconde chance de le vaincre, Zoro n'allait certainement pas la laisser filer ! Fermement campé sur ses deux pieds, il porta sa main à sa hanche gauche pour dégainer ses sabres… et ne réussit qu'à attraper que le vide.

- OU SONT MES SABRES ?!

- Ah tu veux parler de ça, répondit Mihawk, toujours aussi calme, en pointant du pouce les trois épées à côté de lui.

- RENDS LES MOI IMMÉDIATEMENT !

- Non.

Perdant le peu de patience qui lui restait, rouge de colère et plus que jamais déterminé à faire ravaler ses paroles à l'autre abruti, Zoro en oublia la douleur et s'élança, poing en avant, sur le brun. Ce dernier soupira, profondément agacé. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il parte sans arrêt au quart de tour ? Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui étaient décidément bien susceptibles ! En plus, ce crétin allait rouvrir ses blessures s'il continuait comme ça. Mais alors qu'il se levait pour l'arrêter dans son mouvement stupide, Roronoa lui tomba dessus. _Littéralement_. Mihawk en fut tellement surpris qu'il ne pensa pas à l'éviter et il se retrouva en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire « merde » avec le visage de son très cher invité collé à son torse. Celui-ci, se rendant compte de sa position plus que précaire, sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et sur le bout des oreilles. Complètement mortifié, il tenta de se relever. Retenta une seconde fois. Une troisième fois. Une quatrième fois. Sans aucun succès. Ses jambes ne voulaient tout simplement plus répondre, paralysées par la douleur et ses blessures. En gros, tout son corps lui faisait la gueule pour son coup de colère d'il y a deux minutes. « Je crois que là, il ne peut pas m'arriver quelque chose de pire… Putain de tempête ! », pesta t-il intérieurement.

Malheureusement pour Zoro, la suite de notre petite histoire nous prouvera bien que ses malheurs ne font que commencer et qu'il peut y avoir bien pire. A côté, cette situation embarrassante parait de la franche rigolade. Mais laissons cela pour l'instant et reprenons l'action là où elle était.

- C'est justement pour éviter ce genre de problème que je t'ai enlevé tes sabres, déclara Mihawk en se massant l'arête du nez. Et j'imagine qu'au vue de tes piètres tentatives pour te relever, tu n'as même plus la force de tenir sur tes deux jambes.

- LA FERME !

Soupirant pour la énième fois, le meilleur escrimeur du monde entreprit de virer le squatteur de son corps. Il ne s'embarrassa pas des détails et le repoussa simplement de deux mains sur les épaules. Le jeune épéiste se retrouva alors étendu à même le sol les bras en croix, sans forces. Il releva légèrement la tête et lui lança un regard des plus meurtriers.

- Tu n'es pas blessé, j'espère ?, se moqua narquoisement Mihawk

- Tais toi ! Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?,

- Peut-être aurais-tu préféré que je te laisse mourir dans l'océan. J'avais déjà constaté ton goût prononcé pour le suicide, Roronoa mais à ce point là, tu m'étonnes.

- Je t'ai rien demandé, à ce que je sache !

Mihawk sentait sa patience fondre comme neige au soleil. Ce jeune freluquet était bien agaçant ! Il lui jeta un regard polaire et lança :

- Tu commences sérieusement à m'agacer. Débrouille toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

Il se retourna d'un pas magistral, ignorant royalement l'estropié de service, les sourcils froncés par la colère. Comment ce petit insolent osait-il lui parler sur ce ton ? Mihawk ne savait vraiment pas ce qui le retenait de lui en retourner deux ! Il le méritait bien pourtant ! Mais maintenant, il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi à Roronoa, il ne lèvera plus le petit doigt pour lui. Oui, un plan très réfléchi ça, il allait le laisser moisir sur le pont le temps de trouver une île quelconque, le balancer sur celle-ci et basta !

- Attends…

Machinalement, le brun se retourna alors qu'il allait pénétrer à l'intérieur de son modeste navire. Roronoa était toujours couché à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé mais à présent, il faisait plutôt profil bas, évitant même son regard. Et en effet, Zoro était en train de combattre sa fierté et son ego, se préparant à… demander de l'aide. Dur exercice pour lui qui avait dû le faire qu'en de très rares occasions au cours de sa vie.

- Je n'arrive plus à me relever…, continua le plus jeune, les bras croisés sur son torse, sûrement gêné d'avouer sa faiblesse.

- Ça, je m'en étais rendu compte !, répondit vivement Mihawk.

- Est-ce que… humrf est ce que tu peux m'aider ?

Se retournant cette fois complètement, le bretteur haussa un sourcil, intérieurement amusé devant la mine fermée et la tête haute du jeune épéiste, autant qu'elle pouvait l'être vu sa position. On dirait un enfant qui boudait encore ses parents mais qui demandait quand même une glace. Mais n'oublions pas la façon dont il lui a parlé quelques minutes plus tôt ! « Tu crois peut-être t'en tirer à si bon compte, rêves pas trop Roronoa ! » se dit-il.

- Non.

- Quoi ?!

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu ne voulais pas de mon aide si gentiment offerte, répliqua froidement Mihawk.

- … S'il te plait !, lança t-il après un lourd silence.

Un bref instant, il eut envie de l'envoyer promener et de le laisser pourrir là. Un coup d'œil sur les bandages l'en dissuada. Les blessures s'étaient rouvertes, et le sang s'en écoulait. Mihawk s'était tellement appliqué à le garder en vie quand il l'avait trouvé sur son épave qu'il ne pouvait quand même pas gâcher tous ses efforts ! Enfin, c'était ce qu'il se disait quand il passa un bras de Roronoa autour de ses propres épaules et qu'il le maintient debout d'une main sur son flanc. Et puis, Zoro était décidément très amusant avec ses joues rouges d'embarras…

* * *

Du coin de l'œil, le plus jeune observait son ainé qui farfouillait dans une armoire, à la recherche de nouveaux bandages. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il n'en revenait pas que cet homme froid et indifférent de tout, l'est tiré des bras de la faucheuse et l'est finalement aidé. Peut-être avait-il quelque chose derrière la tête ? Impossible qu'il l'ai fait par simple gentillesse, il n'y croyait pas trop. Enfin, pas la peine de se torturer avec ça pour l'instant. Seul l'avenir pourra répondre à ses questions.

Allongé sur le dos, à même une couverture posée sur le sol – le propriétaire des lieux n'avait pas voulu qu'il tâche de son sang ses draps – Zoro attendait patiemment Mihawk qui avait déclaré avec un regard meurtrier qu'il allait devoir lui refaire ses points de suture. Apparemment, son petit coup de sang n'avait pas été particulièrement apprécié. Bah, après il s'en foutait pas mal. Juste que l'escrimeur se sentait un peu exposé ainsi, habillé de… rien du tout en fait. Il semblerait que ses blessures soient assez graves pour qu'elles nécessitent sa nudité totale. Putain de rochers !

- Tiens bois, déclara Mihawk, le tirant de ses pensées

Celui-ci lui tendait une bouteille de rhum, à moitié pleine. Zoro haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Pourquoi voulait-il le saouler ? Devant l'incompréhension du jeune bretteur, le brun soupira – il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis que Roronoa s'était réveillé – et lui expliqua :

- Je n'ai pas d'anesthésiant. Et je risque de te faire un peu mal.

- Tu me prends pour une tapette ou quoi ?!

- Bois j'ai dit !, s'écria t-il d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune discussion.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un long instant avant que Zoro finisse par céder. Il enrageait d'être contraint à accepter l'aide de son plus grand rival. Quelle humiliation ! Il fusilla une dernière fois du regard Mihawk, ce qui lui fit autant d'effet qu'un pet de mouche, avant d'attraper rageusement la bouteille. Il but trois longues gorgées cul sec et contre toute attente, la brûlure de l'alcool lui fit du bien. Il reposa la bouteille à côté de lui et se rallongea convenablement. Sourcils froncés, le corsaire s'attela à sa tâche et commença par enlever tous les bandages tâchés de sang et de sueur. Il procédait rapidement mais efficacement. Quand il eut fini, il se redressa légèrement, estimant le travail à accomplir. Bon, il n'était pas si mauvais médecin que ça aussi la plupart des points de suture avaient tenu le coup. Néanmoins, Roronoa avait trois entailles assez profondes sur l'abdomen et l'intérieur des cuisses. Sur celles-ci, le fil avait lâché quand ce crétin s'était précipité sur lui et le sang s'était remis à couler abondamment.

- J'aimerais bien connaître l'auteur de tes blessures tout de même !, lança t-il plus pour se moquer qu'autre chose.

Zoro lui lança le regard le plus noir de toute sa collection et lui répondit d'une voix glaciale :

- Personne ! Ce sont ces putains de rochers !

- Des rochers ?

- Ouais, on était en pleine tempête. Et y'avait un membre de mon équipage qui était en train de passer par-dessus bord. J'ai réussi à la repêcher mais la rambarde n'a pas tenu le choc et au final c'est moi qui suis passé par-dessus bord. Et il a fallu qu'on soit dans une zone avec des récifs aussi coupants que des lames de rasoir !

- Ah, je vois, répondit Mihawk pas plus impressionné que ça. Bon, termine la bouteille je vais commencer.

Zoro grogna en fronçant les sourcils, mécontent de recevoir ainsi des ordres. Malheureusement pour lui, il savait très bien que c'était perdu d'avance et que la situation l'obligeait à se faire soigner par ce foutu corsaire. Sentant la honte et la colère lui rougir les oreilles, il finit par obtempérer et vida le rhum. Aussitôt, Mihawk enleva doucement le reste de fil et, une fois que ce fut fait, il rapprocha les bords de la plaie et commença à coudre. Il opérait avec des gestes rapides mais précis, preuve qu'il avait déjà dû raccommoder plus d'une blessure au cours de sa vie. Les dents et les poings serrés pour tenter de refluer la douleur, le regard de Zoro divagua quelques instants avant de s'accrocher sur le visage du corsaire et, sans qu'il cherche à se l'expliquer, il s'y focalisa.

Mihawk avait des traits durs qui s'étaient légèrement tendus. Ses yeux si étranges étaient sérieux et plissés. Sur son front se dessinaient des rides dues à la concentration et ses cheveux très courts et noirs corbeau étaient complètement en bataille. Pour être plus à l'aise, il avait tronqué son chapeau et sa veste ouverte pour une chaude chemise blanche avec trois boutons ouverts. Ces derniers laissaient entrevoir des pectoraux très bien dessinés, ce qui était en soi tout à fait normal pour le meilleur escrimeur du monde. Les yeux de Zoro s'y attardèrent rêveusement, abrutis par l'alcool et la douleur. Ses pensées avaient du mal à rester nettes et sautaient d'un sujet à un autre sans but précis. « Je me suis peut-être cogné un peu trop fort la tête… » se dit-il machinalement.

- C'est bon, j'ai terminé, déclara le brun une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec un léger soupir de soulagement, le tirant de ses pensées. Je vais passer aux jambes.

Mais le problème était que l'entaille partait du milieu de la fesse droite, passait entre les jambes avant de se prolonger sur tout l'intérieur de la cuisse jusqu'au genou. Et le corsaire se rendait compte que maintenant que pour le recoudre, cela allait être… compliqué. Soupirant, il lui demanda de se mettre sur le ventre, ce que Roronoa fit. D'un œil rapide, Mihawk examina les dégâts et fut soulagé de voir que, dieu merci, il n'y en avait pas. Les points de suture sur la fesse avaient très bien tenu, il pouvait même commencer à partir du haut de la cuisse. Par contre, il n'échappera pas au passage entre les jambes.

Sans s'en rendre compte, son regard s'attarda sur le fessier musclé de Roronoa et sur sa chute de reins vertigineuse. A cet endroit, la peau mate était ferme et recouverte d'une pellicule de sueur. Les fameux rochers avaient à peu de choses près épargnaient cet endroit. Ce qui était en soit plutôt pas mal. Pour les yeux. Troublé, Mihawk s'aperçut subitement que ses pensées commençaient sérieusement à divaguer vers des chemins qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas emprunter. Et qu'il n'aura jamais pensé voir apparaître d'ailleurs. Bref, il chassa rapidement ces pensées et se reconcentra sur sa tâche. Sans plus de préambule, Mihawk posa ses mains légèrement au dessus du derrière des genoux de Roronoa et exerça une pression dessus pour les écarter. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il sursauta violemment et se redressa sur ses coudes en un mouvement de recul.

- Attends, qu'est ce que tu fous là !

- Calme-toi, soupira le brun. Tu as une blessure sur la cuisse, tu vas être obligé d'écarter les jambes si je veux y voir quelque chose.

Les yeux écarquillés, Zoro se tordit le dos et finit par entrevoir le problème. Mortifié. Il était complètement, littéralement mortifié. Il s'était dit que la situation ne pouvait pas empirer, qu'elle ne pouvait pas être plus humiliante. Apparemment, si il y avait un stade au-dessus. Découragé, il se laissa aller contre le sol et se tapa la tête contre le parquet.

- C'est un cauchemar…

- Et je vais devoir me mettre entre tes jambes pour finir les points de suture.

- HORS DE QUESTION !, s'écria t-il, rouge de colère.

Se faire soigner par son rival passe encore. A la limite. Mais là, non il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ! Pas question de perdre le peu de fierté qui lui restait. Tant qu'il y était, il n'avait qu'à lui demander de se mettre à quatre pattes, parce que c'était du pareil au même !

- Cela ne m'enchante pas plus que toi, figure toi. Et quand je t'ai récupéré sur ton épave, j'ai bien été obligé de refermer _toutes_ tes blessures.

- C'est pas pareil ! J'étais endormi à ce moment-là !

- Inconscient, tu veux dire, répliqua Mihawk avec un fin sourire, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'enfoncer le clou.

- LA FERME !

La tension électrique augmenta d'un cran entre les deux épéistes. Chacun restait campé sur ses positions, ne voulant pas en démorde. Sourcils froncés, le regard vissé dans celui de l'autre, ils étaient l'incarnation parfaite de deux têtes de mule. Mihawk soupira intérieurement, plus qu'agacé par cette situation. Il abhorrait par-dessus tout les conflits inutiles, l'agitation et le bruit. Le brun maudit sur dix générations Roronoa pour avoir eu la grande idée de dériver jusqu'à _son_ navire. Il pouvait pas aller casser les pieds à quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Très bien. Je te laisse te vider de ton sang alors, déclara t-il avec un regard méprisant. Mais en attendant que tu me fasses l'extrême honneur de mourir, tu dormiras sur le pont, nu évidemment. Hors de question que tu tâches quoi que ce soit.

- Connard, jura Zoro entre ses dents.

- Ah oui, j'avais omis de préciser que nous nous trouvons tout près d'une île hivernale, rajouta t-il avec un sourire amusé un peu plus large que d'habitude. La nuit, la température doit avoisiner avec les 5°C.

C'était décidé, il haïssait ce type ! Les poings serrés, assis dans une drôle de position à cause de sa cuisse blessée, il fulminait sur place. Zoro savait très bien qu'il était complètement coincé. S'il refusait, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau dehors. Et son instinct lui soufflait que les menaces de son rival n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air. Mais s'il acceptait, le peu de fierté qui lui restait serait réduite à néant. Il aurait pu aussi se soigner lui-même mais le bretteur connaissait assez ses talents de médecin pour savoir que les points de suture ne tiendront même pas trois heures. En un mot comme en cents, il était dans la merde.

Marmonnant malédictions et noms d'oiseaux, il lança un ultime regard noir à son très cher hôte avant de se remettre sur le ventre et d'écarter les jambes. Tout dans ce geste montrait sa mauvaise volonté et sa rage de se voir contraint à une position aussi humiliante. « J'aurais ma revanche ! » se promit-il avec hargne. Mihawk quant à lui était plus qu'amusé par la situation. Faire plier Roronoa, si fier et arrogant, était en soit une occupation tout à fait divertissante. On ne voyait pas ça tous les jours. Et il dut se retenir pour ne pas lancer une énième pique qui aurait fait rebiffer le jeune escrimeur comme un chaton sauvage et farouche. Son sourire s'élargit à cette pensée. La comparaison était des plus justes.

Il s'approcha de son patient non désiré et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Prenant aiguille et fil, il se pencha au-dessus de la blessure et poursuivit de recoudre Roronoa, essayant de se concentrer plus sur l'entaille que sur les fesses musclés se trouvant à quelques centimètres de ses mains. Il fronça les sourcils de colère en se surprenant une fois de plus à reluquer sans vergogne ledit postérieur. Depuis quand se laissait-il ainsi aller ? Etait-ce son si légendaire sang-froid et son impressionnante maîtrise de lui-même qui lui faisait à présent défaut ?

Plus troublé qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer, il retourna d'un geste vif et brutal Roronoa, comme pour se venger. Ce dernier ne put empêcher une plainte de douleur de s'échapper de ses lèvres quand sa blessure frotta cruellement contre le plancher rugueux. Il fusilla du regard Mihawk qui ne lui offrit qu'un regard supérieur. Ce sombre crétin osait se foutre de sa gueule maintenant ? L'enfoiré ! Il amorça le mouvement d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui lancer une réplique bien sentie mais Mihawk se chargea de le couper dans son élan en posant ses mains sur ses genoux et en le forçant vicieusement à écarter les jambes. Zoro grogna de colère, marmonna deux ou trois insultes toutes dirigées vers un certain corsaire avant d'abdiquer et de se laisser, bien à contre cœur, faire. Mihawk eut un sourire victorieux qui donna envie au jeune épéiste de lui arracher la bouche. Il serra les poings et planta son regard sur les lattes du plafond, les trais crispés.

Le brun, quant à lui, étouffa un rire sans que Roronoa s'en aperçoive. Puis il approcha sa tête de la plaie et après avoir inspiré discrètement pour se forcer à rester concentré sur sa tâche, reprit son travail. Il avait autant hâte que son « patient » de finir cette corvée ! Autant le recoudre lorsque ce dernier était sur le ventre pouvait à la limite n'avoir qu'une faible connotation sexuelle, autant leur actuelle position était tout sauf innocente. Sa bouche était à une dizaine de centimètres du sexe de Roronoa et chaque mouvement de poignet qu'il était bien obligé de faire le faisait frôler involontairement son membre. De plus, à cet endroit là, la peau de Roronoa était douce et imberbe. Mate et presque sans aucune cicatrice – sauf sa blessure bien sûr – elle donnait vraiment envie de l'embrasser. Sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement. La bouche soudainement sèche, Mihawk eut subitement le besoin pressant de rompre le lourd et gênant silence qui s'était installé dans sa chambre.

- Tu sais qu'il ne manquait que quelques centimètres et tu finissais eunuque, se moqua t-il donc.

- Parle pas de malheur, marmonna Roronoa d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement.

Sûrement était-il aussi embarrassé et nerveux que lui, se dit le corsaire. En fait, ces deux adjectifs étaient deux bels euphémismes pour qualifier l'état émotionnel de Zoro. Mortifié, honteux au point de vouloir disparaître dans un trou de souris, étaient des expressions bien plus proches de la vérité ! Il avait l'impression que la sensibilité au niveau de son bas-ventre s'était accru jusqu'à un point insoutenable. Il percevait jusqu'au souffle profond de Mihawk contre l'intérieur de ses cuisses. « C'est le jour le plus humiliant de toute ma vie », se dit-il alors qu'il sentait une nouvelle fois la main du brun effleurer son sexe. Des frissons apparurent tout le long de ses jambes, amplifiant l'acuité de ses terminaisons nerveuses. Manquait plus qu'il réagisse pour compléter le tableau !

…

Cette pensée mit une dizaine de secondes avant de percuter dans son cerveau. Non, ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver ! C'était son rival, l'homme à abattre, comment pouvait-il bander pour lui ? Impossible, inconcevable ! Impensable et surtout inimaginable ! Malheureusement, l'abstinence – cela faisait bientôt un bon mois que le bretteur ne pouvait compter que sur sa main droite pour se soulager – jouait en sa défaveur. De plus, ce n'était pas tant le fait de réagir au toucher d'un homme qui le dérangeait. Par le passé, il lui était déjà arrivé de bander pour un de ses congénères masculins. Mais là, c'était complètement différent ! Le contexte, la situation… Non il ne pouvait pas réagir ! Et cette fois, son corps avait bien intérêt à ne pas le trahir !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que le peu de couleurs sur son visage désertèrent complètement ce dernier. Oh non, il ne pouvait pas avoir autant de poisse, c'était tout simplement impossible ! Les joues rouges, les yeux comme des soucoupes, ses oreilles bourdonnantes, il lui semblait que le bruit de son cœur était devenu assourdissant, c'était à se demander comment le corsaire faisait pour ne pas l'entendre. Zoro pouvait presque sentir son sang circuler normalement dans ses veines avant de se décider pour une petite visite dans un point précis de son anatomie. Oh non, pitié tout mais pas ça !

- Voilà, j'ai terminé !, déclara Mihawk en se redressant, le visage impassible comme à son habitude.

L'épéiste n'attendit même pas que le corsaire se soit complètement relevé pour refermer violemment ses jambes. Ce dernier ne lui accorda même pas un regard et lui tourna le dos pour farfouiller dans une commode. Zoro ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour se détendre. C'était moins une et heureusement Mihawk semblait ne rien avoir remarquer de la demie érection qui pointait le bout de son nez entre ses jambes. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait fait du bon travail, il ne ressentait presque aucune gêne à sa blessure. S'appliquant à respirer de manière régulière et sans à-coups, Zoro rangea rapidement sa réaction imprévue et dérangeante dans un coin de son esprit. « Je ne pensais pas que l'abstinence pouvait me faire perdre à ce point le contrôle ! » se dit-il.

Soudainement, il reçut des habits en pleine figure. Surpris, il releva la tête pour ne croiser que le regard inexpressif de son hôte.

- Habille toi.

N'appréciant que très peu de recevoir des ordres, le bretteur ravala une réplique coléreuse et bien sentie, sachant très bien que le brun pouvait tout aussi bien le laisser à poil. Il se contenta d'un regard noir – pour cette fois –. « Le voyage va être très long » se dirent-ils en même temps.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Laissez moi une review et surtout dites moi si ce chapitre est d'aussi bonne qualité que le premier (la fille pas du tout modeste) ! **Et je répète, pitié un beta il m'en faut absolument une ! *s'agenouille***


	3. Chaleur à l'horizon

**Foutue Tempête !**

Rating : M je prévois du beau lemon ! x)**  
**

Genre : De la Romance et du yaoi pur et dur !

Remerciements : Ma Popow, DJ motivation qui a suivi pas à pas toute ma fic, Brunet'T qui m'a très gentiment donné son avis sur ce chapitre et enfin Mimille qui l'a corrigé. Merci beaucoup !  
Et aussi bien sûr tous les lecteurs qui m'ont envoyé une gentille review ce qui m'a vraiment motivé pour taper tout ça ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde et je m'en excuse.

Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda, croyez moi j'aimerais bien lui piquer Mihawk malheureusement, c'est impossible T_T

Voici donc le chapitre 3 où j'ai eu un trèèès long moment de non-inspi parce qu'évidemment je n'arrivais pas à faire la transition entre l'Événement avec un grand E et le reste. Traaa je hais les transitions !Bonne lecture !

* * *

Au terme de ce deuxième chapitre, voici donc où en est notre histoire. Un Zoro blessé, furieux et dont l'état émotionnel semble vouloir jouer au yoyo cohabite à contrecœur avec un Mihawk portant un masque d'impassibilité et d'indifférence parfait, néanmoins plus troublé qu'il ne voudrait bien se l'avouer. Cependant revenons quelques temps en arrière, chers lecteurs. Très précisément, le lendemain de la tempête qui amena notre épéiste favori sur le bateau d'un non moins célèbre corsaire.

Le soleil commençait à pointer timidement le bout de son nez, éclairant de ses pâles rayons un petit navire. Il était six heures du matin. A cette heure-ci, normalement, seuls les ronflements de la chambre des garçons et les tintements de vaisselle dans la cuisine viendraient troubler le silence. Sanji serait en train de s'affairer pour préparer le petit déjeuner et le veilleur dans la vigie se frotterait le visage pour se maintenir éveillé.

Mais aujourd'hui, rien ne se passait comme d'habitude. Tous étaient réunis dans la cuisine et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, personne ne parlait. Même Luffy ne disait mot. Il régnait dans la petite pièce du Vogue Merry d'ordinaire si animé une atmosphère pesante et accablée. Usopp touillait mollement sa tasse de café depuis cinq bonnes minutes, jetant à intervalles réguliers de longs coups d'œil tristes sur la seule chaise inoccupée tandis que Sanji se tenait à côté de lui, jambes croisées sur sa chaise et le visage impassible. Mais la cerne sous son seul œil visible et ses doigts qui ne cessaient de tripoter un bouton de sa veste de costume laissaient entrevoir son état de nervosité. Quant à Vivi, elle semblait la plus affectée de tous et faisait peine à voir. Des pleurs silencieux la secouaient sans cesse et elle se rongeait avec frénésie les ongles, le visage blafard et les yeux rouges.

Soudainement, le silence fut rompu par une exclamation de Nami qui avait la tête penchée sur trois cartes étalées sur la table et des feuilles blanches gribouillées de calculs compliqués depuis une bonne heure.

- Là, j'y suis !

- Alors ?!, s'écrièrent en cœur les trois garçons de l'équipage, Luffy étant sorti de l'état quasi catatonique dans lequel il se trouvait.

- Je pense que Zoro a dû passer par-dessus bord quand nous nous trouvions ici, dit-elle en pointant un endroit sur la carte. Heureusement, nous ne faisions que rentrer dans le « champ des rochers » aussi ils étaient moins importants et moins nombreux. Ensuite, d'après les courants, il a dû dériver en suivant à peu près ce chemin.

- Est-ce… est ce que tu penses qu'il a survécu ?, finit par demander Sanji après un long silence, posant la question que personne n'osait demander.

- C'est difficile à dire. Zoro est un dur à cuire, nous l'avons bien vu lors de ses combats. De plus, si mes calculs sont exacts, les vagues l'ont entrainé dans une voix maritime très fréquentée de Grand Line car elle est la plus sécurisée, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Peut-être qu'un navire l'a repêché.

- En supposant qu'il a survécu à la tempête et aux rochers, rajouta sombrement le canonnier.

Un lourd silence s'abattit après cette remarque. Chacun ressassait douloureusement les paroles de Nami, priant pour un miracle. Le poison de l'inquiétude et l'angoisse rongeait leurs cœurs, alors ils tentaient de se rassurer par de vains souvenirs, se rappelant le Zoro fort et increvable, toujours un sabre dans chaque main et un entre les dents. Mais cela ne résolvait rien, et il planait toujours dans l'esprit de tous un nuage de doute et d'anxiété.

Néanmoins, c'était avant tout leur impuissance qui leur soulevait les tripes. Tout, ils avaient tout essayé pour le ramener. Aussitôt après que Vivi ai donné l'alerte, Luffy avait plongé ses bras dans la mer tourbillonnante pour repêcher son second, sans aucun résultat. Il avait fallu le tenir pour ne pas qu'il plonge lui-même. Ils s'étaient tous escrimés sur les avirons pour faire demi-tour, jusqu'à en avoir les muscles des bras complètement tétanisés. Ils s'étaient rendus aveugles à force de scruter l'eau déchainée, aphones à force de crier le nom de l'épéiste. Mais les vents et les vagues ne faisaient que les éloigner un peu plus, riant de leurs vains efforts et séchant dans leurs yeux leurs larmes de désespoir. Toute la nuit, le Vogue Merry avait fait du surplace, cherchant avec son équipage une chevelure verte surgissant des flots comme un miracle inespéré. Une nuit qui leur laissaient à tous un goût amer dans la bouche, un goût dont ils n'avaient guère l'habitude : la défaite.

Soudainement, Luffy abattit son poing sur la tête et se leva d'un bond en s'écriant :

- C'est décidé, on fait demi-tour et on fouillera toute la mer jusqu'à retrouver Zoro !

- C'est impossible, Luffy, lui répondit Vivi qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis deux bonnes heures. Déjà, jamais nous n'arriverons à trouver là où nous avons perdu Zoro. Le Log Pose ne nous l'indiquera pas.

- Je m'en fiche ! On se débrouillera pour trouver !

- Stop Luffy !, s'écria Nami qui bondit de sa chaise à son tour. Si on fait ça, le Log Pose se dérèglera complètement ! Tu veux qu'on se perde sur cette mer et qu'on se mette tous en danger ?!

- On va chercher Zoro !, insista avec véhémence Luffy, les lèvres pincées et les yeux graves et immobiles.

- Tu es complètement inconscient ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour nous aussi de…

- Il faut croire en Zoro.

A ces paroles, tous se tournèrent vers Sanji. Celui-ci avait lâché son pauvre bouton de chemise et fumait avec un calme trompeur sa cigarette. De telles paroles et un tel irrespect pour Nami de la part du cuisinier étaient tellement inhabituels que tous se turent et Usopp ressentit très clairement la boule qui lui bloquait la gorge augmentait un peu plus.

- Zoro est l'un des plus forts de l'équipage. Il a un rêve et une promesse à respecter. Même le plus grand bretteur du monde n'a pas pu le tuer, vous croyez vraiment qu'une pitoyable tempête et quelques rochers vont réussir à le terrasser ? Je mettrai ma main à couper qu'il est vivant. Nous devons aller à Little Garden et l'attendre là-bas.

J'en suis désolée, chers lecteurs, mais je ne peux me permettre de continuer à décrire leur état d'abattement et de rage impuissante. Je préfère également passer sous silence les longues heures de navigation silencieuses qui firent suite aux paroles de Sanji. Néanmoins, vous vous doutez très certainement de la suite des événements, tout du moins en ce qui concerne Luffy et le reste de ses compagnons. Aussi, je reviens sur nos deux escrimeurs, plusieurs heures après que Mihawk a soigné des blessures au mauvais endroit. La nuit était tombée sur le petit navire qui faisait tranquillement son bonhomme de chemin. A l'intérieur du petit habitacle, un morceau de bois éclatait de temps en temps dans le poêle. Il n'y faisait pas froid et il régnait une atmosphère plus détendue que pendant l'après-midi, du fait que Mihawk lisait tranquillement en sirotant un verre de vin et que Zoro était étendu à même le sol, bras croisés derrière sa tête. Il avait poussé le vice jusqu'à n'être qu'en boxer, ne supportant pas mettre les habits de son hôte. Non pas qu'ils étaient trop grands – la fierté déjà bien égratignée de Zoro n'aurait pas supporté qu'il soit moins musclé que son rival – mais sa dette était bien assez grande comme ça pour qu'en plus il en rajoute. Mais pourquoi le corsaire faisait-il tout cela, mystère… « Après tout, se dit Zoro, maintenant qu'il m'a sauvé la vie, j'aurais pensé qu'il m'abandonnerait sur la première île venue. Et ben non ! » Mihawk semblait s'être mis en tête de détruire la moindre parcelle d'ego qui lui restait…

_Flash-back_

_Une délicieuse odeur de nourriture lui venait aux narines et le bruit caractéristique de deux casseroles s'entrechoquant résonnait dans le petit bateau. Perplexe, Zoro observa longuement avec un air bête Mihawk qui remuait, l'air très concentré, des haricots verts à l'aide d'une spatule en bois. Le corsaire ne lui accorda pas un regard et se précipita sur les épais morceaux de viande saignants qui grésillaient dans une poêle. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le plus grand bretteur du monde s'attelle aux fourneaux pour lui préparer un bon repas, telle une parfaite épouse. L'image saugrenue du brun en tablier de cuisine rose, bordé de dentelle, lui vint à l'esprit et il eut toutes les peines du monde à étouffer un grand éclat de rire._

_- Au lieu de me fixer bêtement, voudrais-tu bien m'indiquer ta destination ?, déclara d'une voix agacée Mihawk._

_- Euh… pardon ?, demanda Zoro qui ne voyait pas où le vétéran voulait en venir._

_- Oh, je suis sûr que tu apprécies particulièrement ma compagnie. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas t'offrir l'hospitalité pendant cent sept ans._

_- Attends, tu comptes aussi jouer le taxi ?!, s'exclama le plus jeune, faisant fi de la pique précédente._

_- Ta destination, répliqua le brun d'un ton qui ne souffrait plus aucune discussion._

_Zoro en soupira d'agacement. Dieu que ce type l'énervait ! Il avait encore plus l'impression de lui en être redevable et il haïssait par-dessus tout ça. Il l'incendia du regard, furibond. Mihawk ne lui renvoya qu'un regard dédaigneux, se moquant de la soudaine colère de son invité. Lui qui pensait que cette cohabitation forcée l'exaspérerait au plus haut point, il trouvait finalement un étrange plaisir à faire enrager son cadet. Dans ces moments là, ses traits se contractaient, ses lèvres se pinçaient et ses yeux vibraient d'énergie destructrice, prêt à le foudroyer sur place. Le visage de Zoro revêtait alors parfaitement son masque de démon et Mihawk avait ce plaisir vicieux de le voir gesticuler de colère, impuissant et complètement dépendant à lui, de part la situation. _

_- Little Garden, finit par répondre le plus jeune, du bout des lèvres._

_Un sourire victorieux s'esquissa sur ses lèvres et le brun éteignit la gazinière avant de s'essuyer les mains sur un torchon. Puis il se dirigea vers une petite armoire que Zoro n'avait pas remarquée jusqu'à présent, et l'ouvrit en grand. Surpris, l'escrimeur aux trois sabres écarquilla les yeux en découvrant une quantité impressionnante d'Eternal Pose, classés avec minutie par ordre alphabétique. Voilà qui résolvait le mystère de comment le corsaire faisait pour se déplacer librement sur Grand Line ! Ce dernier fit courir son doigt le long de la rangée des « L » avant de se retourner, l'air agacé._

_- Je n'ai pas le bon Eternal Pose. Cependant, je connais quelqu'un qui devrait très certainement en posséder un !_

_- Qui ?_

_- Shanks le roux._

_- Quoi ?! Le type qui a donné son chapeau à Luffy ?_

_Mihawk haussa un sourcil, étonné par cette soudaine exclamation de la part du plus jeune. Il avait le vague souvenir d'un jeune homme brun avec un étrange et familier chapeau de paille, le regard bizarrement déterminé. Ainsi, c'était pour lui que Shanks avait perdu son bras ! Etrange…_

_- C'est bien lui, j'imagine, répondit-il évasivement._

_- Mais attends, demanda Zoro perplexe, depuis quand un pirate donnerait quelque chose à un type du gouvernement mondial ? Faudrait savoir dans quel camp tu te trouves…_

_- Tout cela ne te regarde en aucune façon, répliqua le brun d'un ton dur comme l'acier. Et je ne pense pas que ta situation peu brillante te permette de me faire des réflexions. Maintenant assieds-toi et mange. A moins que je ne sois obligé de te donner la bectée tant tu es faible ?_

_Les joues de Roronoa s'embrasèrent violemment à ces mots et le corsaire sentit un sourire satisfait se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Pour qui se prenait-il, ce jeune impertinent ?! Voilà qui allait le remettre à sa place ! Apparemment, il avait dû pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin parce que Roronoa semblait sur le point d'exploser et des injures sifflantes toutes plus inventives les unes que les autres s'échappaient de ses lèvres pincées._

_- Saleté d'escrime de mes deux, je vais te découper en rondelles, te faire frire, tu m'entends œil de piaf ! Tu as bien de la chance que je sois blessé sinon je t'aurais tué et…_

_- Mais oui, c'est ça, c'est ça !, ricana le brun, amusé._

_Fin du flash-back_

Et voilà, maintenant il se retrouvait en route pour une île complètement inconnue, pour demander à un type tout aussi inconnu le seul instrument qui pouvait lui permettre de revoir son équipage ! Zoro soupira de désespoir, maudissant une énième fois le destin et cette foutue tempête qui l'avait mis sur le chemin de son rival. Bordel, normalement ce type devait juste être un mur à franchir pour lui et apparaître pour qu'ils s'affrontent ! Pas le soigner, lui offrir l'hospitalité et lui faire à manger ! Agacé, l'épéiste coula un regard vers le corsaire, nonchalamment accoudé à la table pour lire. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa petite tête ? Ce mec était un mystère complet…

Distrait, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder librement et son regard descendit machinalement vers son entrejambe. Le souvenir du toucher de Mihawk lorsqu'il le soignait revint alors à lui brutalement et il serra les dents de colère tout en pressant ses jambes l'une contre l'autre. Il avait soigneusement rangé cet épisode dégradant dans un coin de sa mémoire, le classant dans les trucs à oublier. Mais apparemment, il y avait des failles dans son système. Déjà, il n'était pas sensé réagir. Mihawk n'était même pas sensé accepter de le soigner, surtout dans une position aussi… ambiguë ! Sa situation était un grand n'importe quoi en fait. Et pour couronner le tout, une migraine atroce commençait lentement à étreindre ses tempes.

- Allons nous coucher, déclara subitement Mihawk.

- Je n'ai pas à t'obéir, répliqua Zoro du tac au tac.

Le brun l'ignora complètement et commença sans la moindre pudeur à se déshabiller pour se préparer à dormir. Gêné, son cadet ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard, se plongeant dans la contemplation du sol. Le corsaire s'en aperçut et lança, moqueur :

- Détourne les yeux, pudique pucelle.

- LA FERME !

Les nerfs en pelote, énervé au plus haut au point, une migraine insupportable lui martelant le front, Zoro se releva avec lenteur, étant obligé de prendre mille précautions pour éviter que des pics insupportables de douleur ne le traversent. Il alla s'allonger sur sa couverture, étendu dans le coin le plus éloigné du lit de Mihawk et lui tourna le dos. Ce dernier eut un minuscule sourire amusé, termina de se déshabiller, éteignit les deux ou trois bougies qui éclairaient faiblement les lieux avant de se coucher.

* * *

Ce furent des bruits étranges qui le tirèrent de son sommeil. Mihawk ouvrit les yeux, encore enveloppé dans la brume du sommeil. Habitué à une vie de dangers, son cerveau sortit aussitôt de sa torpeur et il se redressa, scrutant les alentours. Heureusement, le poêle ne s'était pas totalement éteint et il diffusait une faible lumière, lui permettant de distinguer son environnement. De nouveau, un faible bruit étouffé lui parvint. On aurait dit un gémissement. Attentif, le corsaire se tourna aussitôt son regard vers Roronoa qui dormait en face de son lit. Il semblait s'agiter sous ses couvertures et il haletait violemment. Mihawk soupira lourdement, se demandant bien ce que ce crétin trafiquait encore. Son sommeil était sacré, comment ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ça ?! Apparemment, Roronoa devait avoir envie de mourir car les gémissements s'intensifièrent, comme si… il appelait à l'aide ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, le bretteur repoussa les couvertures et se leva. Il grimaça au contact du sol froid sous ses pieds nus, son « invité » avait intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse ! Il alluma une bougie et s'approcha de Roronoa, posant sa chandelle au sol. Ce dernier était complètement entortillé dans ses draps et une partie lui recouvrait le visage. Mihawk tira la couverture, pour voir apparaître un visage rouge, les traits crispés par la souffrance. Fronçant les sourcils, il tira cet abruti de ses nœuds. Une fois que son corps fut visible, le brun put s'apercevoir que plusieurs bandages s'étaient défaits et surtout que la plupart était rouge de sang. Des spasmes agitaient tout son corps, sa peau était anormalement brûlante et de ses dents serrés s'échappaient en continu des gémissements de douleur étouffés. Comprenant l'urgence de la situation et pestant contre sa malchance, Mihawk entreprit de le soulever et de l'emmener le plus vite possible dans la salle de bains pour faire redescendre sa température. Malheureusement, dès qu'il touchait sa peau, Zoro se débattait avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait. Enervé et lassé de se voir sans cesse repousser, l'épéiste empoigna brutalement son visage et lui lança :

- Oi, calme-toi ! C'est moi, gamin.

Les yeux fermement plissés s'entrouvrirent et son cadet lui envoya un regard fiévreux. Il s'écoula plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne semble se détendre. Apparemment, il était assez lucide pour entendre sa voix et le reconnaître, c'était déjà assez. Décidément, ce gamin commençait sérieusement à le porter sur le système. Déjà, Mihawk ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête. Un vague instinct paternel, enfoui on ne sait où ? Le corsaire chassa rapidement ses pensées futiles de son cerveau et grognant encore une fois contre cet abruti de Roronoa, il le souleva maladroitement en essayant d'appuyer le moins possible sur ses blessures.

Ouvrant violemment la porte, le bretteur déposa en vitesse son lourd fardeau dans la baignoire. C'était le seul luxe dont il s'était permis, sur ce petit bateau. Une grande et belle baignoire, d'une blancheur ivoire et surmontée de deux robinets couleur or. Ça lui rappelait des souvenirs ! Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se remémorer l'ancien temps, il avait autre chose à faire ! Mihawk tourna vivement le robinet d'eau froide et sortit compresse, fil et aiguille. Zoro avait cessé de bouger, et il aurait pu le croire mort si sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas avec difficulté à chaque respiration. Il tentait manifestement de retrouver une certaine lucidité car ses paupières papillonnaient mais la fièvre qui le tenaillait devait l'emporter un peu plus à chaque effort dans les méandres du délire. Comme un réflexe, le corsaire posa une main sur le front moite de Roronoa et ce dernier leva lentement ses yeux sombres vers lui. Le brun n'arrivait guère à les distinguer, plissés par la souffrance néanmoins le regard tourmenté de son cadet s'apaisa quelque peu. Une étrange chaleur l'envahit dans un coin de sa poitrine, pulsant lentement. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se fixèrent ainsi. Seul le bruit de l'eau remplissant la baignoire venait rompre le silence. Troublé, Mihawk ne parvenait pas à décrocher son regard du visage aux traits crispés, à la bouche entrouverte et aux joues rouges du bretteur aux trois sabres. Il semblait si faible, comme s'il n'avait plus qu'à tendre la main pour le cueillir, offert. Et pour que Zoro lui appartienne.

De telles pensées eurent l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre sur son esprit. Mihawk se redressa brusquement et retira vivement sa main, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

- Non… te plaît…, le coupa une voix hachée et tremblante.

Une main vacillante se tendait faiblement vers lui, l'appelant. Et sur le visage souffrant de Zoro, dont la fièvre et les délires rendaient le regard fou, un besoin impérial était inscrit. Incapable de réfléchir ou de comprendre, Mihawk reposa sa main à l'endroit où elle était.

- C'est… froid…

- Oui… Je ne m'en vais pas, répondit d'une voix étrange le brun.

Les tremblement s'atténuèrent petit à petit et finirent par ne plus secouer le corps étendu de Roronoa. Lentement, dans un silence total, le corsaire recousait patiemment ses plaies. Son esprit lui paraissait comme pris dans une chappe de coton, tournant au ralenti dans une douce torpeur. Plus tard, mille questions tourbillonneront dans son esprit. Plus tard, Mihawk se rendra compte que son impériale maîtrise de lui-même, son sang-froid et son mental de fer, en somme tout son âme dure comme l'acier de son sabre noir venait de voir apparaître une faille profonde.

* * *

Et voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et laissez moi une p'tite review ça me fait toujours chaud au cœur ! Le prochain chapitre risque d'arriver dans pas mal de temps, je ne l'ai toujours pas commencé et j'ai mes oraux de TPE et bac blanc Français à la rentrée (souhaitez moi bon courage j'vais en avoir besoin !) Donc j'dirais au moins deux mois minimum avant que je le poste. Encore merci à tous de me lire !


End file.
